You
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Porque si había alguien que Butch conociera a la perfección, esa era Kaoru. Se podría decir que conocía cada cosa de ella.


**Disclaimer: **D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes (Porque si fuese así, Boomer sería un jodido mujeriego. Y el más codiciado)

**Dedicado a: **Powerdark. Para ella porque lo vale. Y porque esta falta de imaginación para continuar escribiendo a mi futuro esposo ¡Sí, me voy a casar con sus historia, _Warriors! _¿Qué me ven así? Enserio esa historia me enamoro y ya me comprometí con él/ella.

* * *

_**You**_

Porque si había alguien que Butch conociera a la perfección, esa era Kaoru. Se podría decir que conocía cada cosa de ella.

Y había algunas cosas de ella que le atraían más que otras, le atraían (enserio) de sobremanera, a un punto de que algunas le volvían loco, y la única forma de mantenerlo controlado era teniendo una dosis de Kaoru. Ella era su locura y a la vez, su cura.

_**.01 Modales**_

No es como si Kaoru fuese la persona con más modales en el mundo, o más clase (en un principio Butch llego a sorprenderse de eso).

Porque ella era —y es— los codos sobre la mesa, los dedos chupados (¿quién necesita cubiertos?), las manos con uñas mordidas, los pasos torpes (pero seguros), restos de comida en la comisura de los labios, el masticar y hablar con la boca abierta.

La chica que no usa servilletas para limpiar su boca luego de cada bocado, prefiere mil veces usa la manga de su suéter, o la palma de su mano.

Y su lenguaje no era precisamente el apropiado para una chica, era más parecido al de un chico, y hasta eso se queda corto, diremos que más precisamente es al de un camionero.

Pero eso a ella le importaba un carajo. Era ella, y lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran le valía una mierda.

A Butch le gusta eso de ella, le gusta que no sea como todas las chicas. En especial con las que él ha salido, y aun sale (el muy maldito es un mujeriego, y nunca dejara de serlo).

_**.02 Cabello**_

'_Su cabello era bonito, si bien no era largo, era bonito.' _Ese es el pensamiento de Butch siempre que ve a Kaoru. Y eso siempre es en una pelea (porque el muy hijo de la madre —Mojo— y sus hermanos siempre deben causar problemas).

Si bien se ve descuidado y carente de algún cuidado especial (como Momoko hace), es un cabello al que muchas envidiarían, puesto que es tan parecido a aguas empetro ladas, o al pelaje de una pantera. Tan negro, como la noche más oscura o al abismo más profundo.

Sus cabellos son tan cortos que se escapan de entre tus dedos. Pero aun así, es divertido jugar con ellos. Y más divertido es verlo en un día de mucho viento, donde este parece divertirse al momento de desordenarlo y dejarlo de formas tan graciosas.

A ella no le importa. Su cabello así de corto y rebelde se parece a ella, se parece a su actitud.

_**.03 Palabras**_

Palabras groseras y anti-femeninas. Esa es Kaoru. Comentarios mordaces, ofensivos he hirientes. Frases que no deberían de ser pronunciadas por una jovencita (según todas las personas que la conocían y alguno que otro villano con el que normalmente peleaban), y que no dejan mucho que desear.

Vocales, silabas, palabras y más palabras que no son pensadas con anticipación y que brotan y escapan sin (tal vez) su consentimiento, lastimando a más de uno, u en ocasiones, comenzado algún conflicto que terminara en una palea donde los golpes no se harán esperar.

Entre sus palabras favoritas no está el 'perdón' tampoco el 'error' y aunque lo cometa y merezca que las pronuncie será muy difícil que escapen de sus labios.

En esas cosas era donde él si admitía que se parecían (mucho).

¿Palabras? No, no son palabras. Mejor digamos palabrotas.

_**.04 Labios**_

A Butch le gustan los labios de Kaoru, y aunque nunca (jamás) valla a admitirlo, le encantaría probarlos. Posar sus labios sobre los pequeños y rojos de ella.

Se los imagina suave y cálidos, todo lo contrario a los de él, que son bruscos y feroces. Se los imagina en un beso brusco y apasionado (sobre todo apasionado).

Los ve como el fruto prohibido, como su pecado favorito, el error perfecto (del cual nunca se arrepentiría) y la tentación más dulce.

Hay veces en las que Kaoru le gruñe (una acción muy parecida a la de un perro) y eso casi le vuelve loco (más de lo que ya es, y eso es decir mucho).

_**Raawww**_

Y eso, le excita. De sobremanera (baño de agua fría por aquí, por favor).

_**.05 Ojos**_

Si bien a Butch le gustaba la actitud de Kaoru (esa que la hace distinta a las demás chicas con las que había salido), su desordenado cabello, las blasfemias que dice (generalmente todas dirigidas a él) y esos pequeños y tentadores labios. Lo que más ama y serían lo que más le atrae de ella es —y será, siempre— sus ojos.

Como dos luceros verdes que solo le miran a él y nadie más que él (y es la mentira más grande que existe, pero el pobre es feliz con ella). Sus ojos son dos esmeraldas, del color de pleno bosque en primavera.

De mirada tan deslumbrante como si el mismo sol estuviese en ellos, pero a la vez tan relajante como las ondas el océano.

Sus pupilas de vuelven llamas verdes y denotan la furia, parecida a las olas de mar golpeando con fiereza las rocas.

Sí. Butch ama a Kaoru, en especial sus ojos. Porque… son parecidos a los de él, solo que en una tonalidad un tanto más oscura. Y porque fueron ellos, los que lo cautivaron.

Pero _**¡Shhh!**_Que es un secreto que nadie debe saber.


End file.
